Mourning can't be right
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: He'll come back. Because he wouldn't be Riley if he didn't. Based on the story of Riley Berenson that... I haven't finished yet. Bleh. Whatever just read.


Riley Berenson. He was one of my best friends. We were like brother and sister. We even had a fling once.

He was also a traitor.

People have called him a lot of things. Traitor. Tyrant. Coward. Brave. Hero. Souless jerk. Everything.

_"You thing your strong April? Because your not. Your just some girl who wants payback on a guy who has destroyed all hope for you."_

His words still stung. He had come at us. One by one. Vada, Adrian, Jake, Fernando, Ana, and me. Even before that, he had got every person in every sector alone so he could destroy them. And he had saved us for last.

He was working for the teen ninjas. Mostly my brother Chad. Riley had thought he had killed us. Truth was, we just went into hiding until he got confident. Then we hit him with everything we got.

He ran away like the coward he was. Where the teen ninjas tried to kill him. Thinking he had led us to them. Which he did. But Chad told him that if he killed us for real, he would be accepted back in.

Instead, he attacked Chad and the others and helped us. Chad was so furious, he set off a bomb. Riley had said that he could deactivate the bomb. But it would destroy everything between twenty feet. We ran, while he sacrificed himself to save the town and us.

He died saving us. Or so we thought. Jake's constant reserch had shown us an awful truth. Riley had survived the blast. So he was alive.

_"What was the worst part about me betraying you April?"_

We had fought in an epic battle. Wish you could have been there. He had left me for last. Which I still don't understand.

_"The fact that you let me steal all your secrets?"_

Besides Ana and Adrian, I took his betrayl the worst. The fight that we had still haunts me everyday. I had to changemy usual routine because of him.

_"The fact that I'm going to defeat and destroy you?"_

Instead of trusting everyone, it takes a lot of questions for me to trust someone. I used to think everything could be fixed with a simple song. Now I curse myself for being so stupid.

_"The fact you watched as I wiped out all your friends?"_

Ana and I sat in silence as we stared at the empty ground. An empty grave that's for a person who wasn't actually dead was below us.

_"Or the fact that you honestly thought that I was your friend?"_

I heard footsteps come running towards us. Without looking, I knew it was Adrian, Fernando, Jake and Vada. His betrayl had affected us all.

Ana had gone into a bit of a depression. Riley had loved Ana. And I'm pretty sure Ana had loved him back. Without Riley, Chad kept forcing Ana to got out with him.

Adrian had denied his betrayl. He was too hotheaded to even try to believe that Riley had beaten him. Even if it wasn't a fair fight.

Vada had become more distant. She tried not to let anyone know that she mourned him. Because he was considered evil. And you weren't supposed to grieve over the evil.

Jake had ignored it. He acted like Riley never really existed. Like he was just a story to try and not make him sleep at night. Sometimes, Riley does seem like a fairytale sometimes.

Fernando had been outright. He told everyone what he thought of Riley. Some of it I can't repeat because it was too horrible. And he had openly cried about him and his choices.

_"Face it April. The TND and KND control us. Everything we do. They control us."_

They all sat next to me and Ana. Fernando sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulders.

_"Now I can control you. I know everything you do. I can control every move you do."_

Did you know Riley? In those moments alone with the bomb, did you know you were going to die? Did you even think about it?

_"Who's in control April? You or me?"_

Where are you Riley? We know you survived. We know you lived. So where are you? How could you just leave us while we think your dead?

_"Who's in control?"_

At look at the gravestone next to my feet. It was Riley's gravestone. Even though he wasn't really dead.

_RILEY BERENSON 1994-2012_

_"I HATE THE IDEA OF CAUSES, AND IF I HAD TO CHOSE BETWEEN BETRAYING MY COUNTRY AND BETRAYING MY FRIEND, I HOPE TO HAVE THE GUTS TO BETRAY MY COUNTRY."_

The worst quote for Riley. But at the same time it was perfect for him. I once heard that Riley means Valliant. Courageous. Brave. Sacrificing.

_"Who's in control now April?"_ Riley's haunting voice kept whispering in my ear.

I snuggled closer to Fernando, and couldn't help but shoot a guilty look at Ana.

"I am." I whispered to that traitor they call Riley Berenson. The old fairytale about love, betrayl, and death with a twist of suspense.

He'll come back to us oneday though. He just wouldn't be Riley if he kept hiding from us. He'll come back just so he could give his usual smirk and hassle us about mourning over him.

_"Sorry April. But I never want to go back to being a good guy."_

I nodded to myself. Yes. He'll come back.


End file.
